


Why you left

by axnjh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axnjh/pseuds/axnjh
Summary: Louis had just received the worst news ever.His best friend Harry had just committed suicide. Louis is the only one who Harry will tell why he did this but he must put all the clues together.Follow Louis on his journey on figuring out why Harry left.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Why you left

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for an assignment for a creative writing class many years ago.I finally decided to upload this & it has not been beta read. Ignore any mistakes. Please, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

“It’s so much easier to act like none of this matters and to pretend to wear a smile than to confess that my heart is nearly broken from losing someone who was never even mine.” –A.M.

Prologue  
July 23 8:00pm  
I couldn't hold back his tears as I wrote each letter. My hands were shaking so much that it made it hard for me to write but I had managed to complete the letter. I glance at the time and see that its 8:20. My parents should be getting home soon so I grab the bottle of pills that sit next to me. I feel the tears rushing down my face as I pour the pills into my hand. I bring my hand up to mouth and swallow. I feel myself slipping off to darkness. The last word I’ll ever say comes out of my mouth,   
“Always in my heart.”  
Harry Styles February 1, 1994- July 23, 2010  
16 years old

Chapter 1  
I couldn’t believe my eyes. I can’t believe what I just read. My best friend had just committed suicide. I had to see him. I need to say my final goodbye. I grabbed my keys, ran to my car and drove to the Style's Residence. When I arrived I spotted two police cars. This can’t be very good I thought to myself. When I went to knock at the door it opened and the two policemen walked out. They slightly acknowledged me as they walked to their cars. Wow what nice guys I thought sarcastically. When I enter there home i’m greeted to the sound of Mrs. Styles sobbing. When she catches sight of me she grabs an envelope and hands it to me and says,  
“Go read it in his room.”

Chapter 2  
I walk up the stairs to Harry’s room and my mind races as I climb each step. Why do I need to read this in Harry’s room? I reach his door and I slowly open it. His room looks the same except for the pills scattered the floor with a letter under it. I walk towards the letter and start reading it,  
“Dear Louis,  
If you’re reading this letter then my suicide had gone successfully. Please don’t feel sad. This was for the best and please don’t feel as if it was your fault. It was my fault and you're going to find out. You’re going to be the only person who I will ever know why I did this. There’s only one catch, you have to find the answers. Don’t worry all the things you’re going to be looking for are located in this room so you won’t have to travel anywhere. Here’s how it’s going to work. The letter you hopefully have in your hand has the first clue. Once you read it you go look for that item and it will have the first word of the phrase. Don’t worry if you feel like you’re invading my space because you do have my full consent. Also, I am dead so all this stuff isn’t considered mine.So get to it Louis. Good luck.  
Sincerely,  
Harry’’  
I open the letter with shaking hands and read it: “Look for the ticket of the first concert we went to.”  
He’s talking about the Leeds concert that we went to when we were 15. I walk towards the bulletin board where he puts all of his concert tickets. Sure enough there it is with a envelope pinned under it. I unpin it and open the letter and it says; “I have”

Chapter 3  
That’s something Harry would so do I think to myself. I flip the paper over and read the next clue  
“Look for our favorite CD that we listen to when we're having a bad day.” Imagine Dragons. I walk over to his pile of CD’s and grab Night Visions by Imagine Dragons. Sure enough on the cover there’s a note that says “always” Always? What the heck is this guy trying to tell me?

The next clue says ‘What is our favorite T.V. show to watch during thunderstorms.” Friends pop into my mind. Every time there was a Thunderstorm Harry would come over to my house and we would turn on Netflix and binge watch friends. I walk over to his T.V. and turn it on Netflix and sure enough there’s a note on it that says; “Loved”. I look on the back of the note and it says: “ Ready for the last clue Louis? Look for the very first picture we took together.”  
I walk over to his wall of photos and I take the picture of us when we were 5. It was during a party for a co-worker that both of ours moms forced us to go and hence the beginning of our friendship. On the back of the photo and there lay the final letter. I take off the paper and unfold it. It says: “You” 

Chapter 4   
You? Wait all the words put together says “I have always loved you.” Harry loved me? I unfold the paper and there is another letter:

Dear Louis,  
Well you have found all the clues and they spell out I have always loved you. Now you know but let me tell you formally. Louis Flores I am in love with you but the fact that you’re dating Anneliese and you’re straight makes my heart ache. I tried many, many, many times to get over you but I just couldn’t get over how you happy you make me or whenever I see you my heart races. I just can’t erase my feelings. I couldn’t control myself anymore. Every time I saw you with Jackie my heart broke more and more until I couldn’t handle it. This wasn’t the only reason why I left. I felt as if it would be better for everybody if I was dead. I felt like I didn’t belong I mean after I came out to my family they shunned me. They act if they get near me they will ‘catch the gay’. The only ones who accepted me were my parents. That basically sums up why I decided to do this. I said this once and I will say it again, please, please, please don’t feel as if it was your fault because isn’t. It’s my fault that I couldn’t hold my feelings in. Well that’s all. Louis Flores please live an amazing life and enjoy everything as if it was your last day. Also, remember you’re always in my heart.  
Sincerely,  
Harry Styles”  
I feel the tears rushing down my face. I can’t believe it. I should have noticed the admiring gazes. It’s all my fault. I guess I could say I was in love with him too. I Louis Flores was in love with Harry but I only went out with Anneliese to try and get over my feelings because I thought he liked another boy.   
I feel as if I have to be with Harry. I grab the bottle of pills that is on the floor and open it. I dump the remaining pills onto my hand and bring my hand up to my mouth. Just before I swallow the pills I say,   
“We’ll always be together.”


End file.
